A number of lung diseases and irritations are associated with free radicals. A free radical is a molecular species having a single unpaired electron available in an outer orbital. Free radicals can initiate chain reactions in cells and body fluids that damage organic molecules, including biomolecules (e.g., DNA, lipids, and proteins). Free radicals are formed endogenously (e.g., by cellular metabolism, inflammation by immune cells, and the like) and exogenously (e.g., by radiation, pharmaceuticals, hydrogen peroxide, toxic chemicals, smoke, alcohol, oxidized polyunsaturated fats, and the like). For example, a person may inhale a superoxide radical. Once generated, the superoxide radical may degenerate into other free radicals such as hydrogen peroxide and hydroxide radicals.
The damage caused by free radicals often is referred to as “oxidative stress.” ROS are free radical generators with cytotoxic consequences of a mismatch between the production of free radicals and the ability of a cell to defend against them. Oxidative stress may be caused by a combination of the following: increase in the formation of free radicals, an decrease in scavenging of free radicals, or decreased repair of free-radical-modified macromolecules.
The pulmonary system is particularly vulnerable to ROS-induced injury because of its continuous exposure to toxic pollutants from a wide variety of sources in the ambient air: asbestos, crystalline silica, coal, chromium, herbicides, cigarette smoke, and smog. Oxidative stress causes inflammation, a complex phenomenon that is associated with a variety of respiratory disorders such as allergies, asthma, lung cancer, and COPD. These disorders may induce a feeling of dryness, burning, and persistent irritation in the respiratory tract. In severe cases it can produce pain, hypoxia, scarring, interstitial lung disease, and opportunistic infection. Respiratory diseases threaten the health of many people, and their treatment often is costly. Respiratory irritations are also problematic, among other things, because they cause great discomfort and can lead to secondary opportunistic problems, such as infection. Methods and compositions are needed for providing antioxidants in efficacious amounts to the lungs.
Certain molecules, termed antioxidants, are capable of scavenging free radicals and subsequently protecting cells from damage due to oxidative stress. Antioxidants protect cells from free radicals by inhibiting free radical formation, intercepting free radicals, and repairing free-radical-induced injury. However, delivery of antioxidants to the lungs is difficult. When administered orally, antioxidants may have, among other things, poor lung penetration, a high dosage requirement, and lower bioavailability.
The present inventor has found that respiratory compositions comprising aloe vera in combination with amino acids and other nutrients when vaped provides for a decrease in oxidative stress that may be contributing to the process of inflammation.
Accordingly, an aspect of the present invention is to provide aloe vera liquid based vaping compositions for inhalation. Another aspect of the present invention is to provide aloe vera liquid based respiratory compositions that when vaped may reduce oxidative stress which may prevent, reduce, or alleviate inflammation. A further aspect of the present invention is to provide aloe vera based vaping compositions for inhalation comprising antioxidants like resveratrol, amino acids like gamma-aminobutyric acid, melatonin, and other molecules that may absorb locally when vaped and improve the nutrition status of the user.